<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Story NC-18 – Gerard/Ivanna – Meu porto seguro by lelawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534539">Side Story NC-18 – Gerard/Ivanna – Meu porto seguro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites'>lelawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, todas queremos um Gerard amem?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatro momentos em que Gerard e Ivanna provaram seu amor um pelo outro – na cama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Kinnegan/Ivanna Deering Kinnegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side Story NC-18 – Gerard/Ivanna – Meu porto seguro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Casarão dos Kinnegan, finalzinho de 1970</strong>
</p><p>A ausência de Gerard em dois concílios agendados com o estaroste a fizeram entrar em pânico e disparar em direção ao quartel-general dos Linces em busca de informações sobre seu namorado, que, no fim das contas, estava vivo e bem. Calhou que o reencontro entre os dois foi quente e afrodisíaco, e Ivanna não foi capaz de oprimir seu desejo, insuflando em Gerard uma vontade incontrolável de possui-la – especialmente porque haviam postergado o sexo muito além do que deveriam. Resoluto, o líder dos Linces tratou de conduzi-la através dos portais de viagem rápida para darem um fim naquela tensão sexual toda. Excitada como jamais estivera antes, Ivanna não teve tempo de reparar no belíssimo jardim do casarão, com suas ramagens, suntuosos vasos, elegante fonte d’água e mesa oval de jade: seu foco residia nas mãos experientes de seu namorado explorando seu corpo, seu hálito e boca quentes em seu pescoço e na ereção rígida que podia sentir dentro das calças dele, sendo esfregada com avidez contra o seu ventre. Ao adentrarem o casarão, Gerard a tomou no colo, com uma perna dela de cada lado do corpo, e a carregou dessa maneira até alcançarem as escadas; ali, desnorteado pelo tesão, o líder dos Linces acabou depositando-a sobre os degraus e a cobriu com o corpo, mantendo-se entre suas pernas, aproveitando para mostrar como pretendia reivindicá-la e roçou o membro coberto contra sua calcinha até arrancar dela um gemido primal. Recuperando a razão por um milissegundo, Kinnegan a tomou nos braços mais uma vez e, com a ajuda dela, levou-a até o seu quarto, que era o último à direita do longo corredor. Lá, Ivanna arrancou a saia, a meia-calça, a calcinha e a camisa, ficando somente de sutiã, ao que Gerard respondeu despindo-se com rapidez, sem desviar os azuis-escuros do corpo pequeno da Srta. Deering; inteiramente nu, o veterano atacou os seios dela com a boca, desfazendo o fecho do sutiã com notável habilidade, e deitou-a sobre o colchão, onde tratou de desfrutar de seus mamilos entumecidos, fazendo questão de passar a língua e chupá-los diversas vezes, tendo certeza de que ela ficaria mais excitada; os gemidos ofegantes, as mãozinhas pegando em seus cabelos e apertando seus ombros só provavam que estava certo. Ao erguer-se, Gerard sentiu o quanto Ivanna o queria ao tocá-la em sua entrada e as pontas de seus dedos compridos voltarem inteiramente encharcadas. Sem intenção nenhuma de postergar o início da penetração, ele se guiou para dentro dela e entrou inteiro, até o talo, facilmente. A funcionária pública envolveu sua cintura com as coxas e o trouxe para perto com os braços finos, a fim de beijá-lo com sensualidade. Ele emoldurou o rosto dela com as mãos e passou a se afundar em sua fenda apertada com firmeza, com os olhos cravados em seu rosto pequeno, bebendo de suas reações e refestelando-se com sua maciez, calor e umidade, tão receptivos.</p><p>– Oh, Gerard... <em>ah...!</em></p><p>– Ivanna...</p><p>Incentivado pelo intenso olhar de volúpia e o corpo dela, que o puxavam cada vez mais para perto, Gerard ajeitou o tronco e fez uso das mãos para segurá-la pelas coxas, expondo-a com as pernas bem abertas, e aproveitou a posição para entrar e sair dela com precisão e força. Era um belo ângulo, de onde podia ver direitinho como ela o recebia inteiro, até seus testículos, com ânsia, e como seu membro estava lustroso pela lubrificação abundante. Os seios, redondos e de tamanho médio, eram lindos, e sacodiam a cada estocada bem dada. Gemendo, Ivanna espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral dele e, quando ele aumentou a velocidade e a fitou com um olhar voraz e sedento, ela gozou, jogando a cabeça para trás e encharcando mais ainda sua fenda. O deslizar ficou ainda mais gostoso e suas paredes se tornaram mais aconchegantes, resultando em um orgasmo arrebatador por parte do experiente bruxo, que arfou ao sentir a muito bem-vinda onda de êxtase dominá-lo. Quando deu por si, estava apoiado nos próprios cotovelos e recuperava a respiração com o nariz e a boca na curva do pescoço dela. Ivanna também ofegava e não tirava seus olhos de corça dele.</p><p>– <em>Finalmente</em>, hein, mestre Kinnegan... – provocou a funcionária pública, passando as costas dos dedos pela bochecha dele e sorrindo com satisfação. – Finalmente me trouxe pra cama e me fez sua...</p><p>Gerard riu, saiu dela e ajeitou-se, deitando com a cabeça sobre o seio dela em seguida.  </p><p>– E valeu a pena a espera?</p><p>– <em>Cada segundo...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quitinete de Ivanna, janeiro de 1971</strong>
</p><p>Após a malfadada decisão de terminar o namoro com a intenção de não infligir mais sofrimento e dor à namorada graças à sua rotina perigosa, Gerard confessou a Ivanna que a amava, soube que era correspondido, e o casal se reconciliou no escritório dela em plena estarostia. Sabiamente, o veterano convenceu o chefe de Estado a dispensá-la do restante dos compromissos daquele dia para que pudesse levá-la embora e os dois consumassem a boa nova. Como a quitinete onde a Srta. Deering era um imóvel pequeno, eles alcançaram a cama rapidamente. Mal entraram no cômodo, Gerard a cercou por trás e afagou seus seios macios enquanto lambia e mordiscava a junção do pescoço com o ombro, seu ponto favorito no corpo dela.</p><p>– Fala de novo... repete pra mim... o que você me disse na estarostia... – ronronou Ivanna, com as mãos nos cabelos da nuca do namorado e tratou de empinar e roçar as nádegas contra a rija ereção.</p><p>Conhecendo cada um de seus pontos fracos, ele levou os lábios até o pé do ouvido dela e se insinuou mais contra sua traseira.</p><p>– Eu te amo, Ivanna... <em>te amo</em>... – sussurrou o líder dos Linces, aproveitando a posição para descer a mão destra para a calcinha dela e tocá-la em suas dobras, usando o dedo do meio para estimular seu clitóris. – Mais do que já amei ninguém... eu te quero tanto...</p><p>– <em>Ah...!</em> Gerry... – devolveu a assistente administrativa, excitada ao máximo, tendo angariado uma das coisas que mais desejava na vida, que era o amor e a declaração daquele sentimento do homem que venerava e desejava. Girou-se e o beijou com avidez, e um arrepio de desejo perpassou-lhe o corpo inteirinho ao sentir as mãos dele agarrarem suas nádegas com força, aquelas mãos másculas e fortes, que comandavam, dominavam, e tinham precisão cirúrgica tanto na hora de guerrear quanto na de fazer amor. – Eu também te amo...! É você quem eu quero para todo o sempre... <em>te amo desesperadamente...</em>   </p><p>Ela queria mais. Desvencilhou-se e despiu-se sensualmente, mantendo os olhos de corça na expressão ao mesmo tempo apaixonada e cobiçosa dele. Ajeitou-se no centro do colchão e o aguardou terminar de remover as roupas formais de serviço. Já nu, Gerard salivou ao vislumbrar aquela apetitosa entrada, e engatinhou até ela como um leão prestes a abater sua presa. Ao invés de cobri-la com o corpo e entrar nela de uma vez, o veterano decidiu devorá-la com a boca, e passou a língua naquela fenda molhada e deliciou-se com seu gemido entregue. Gerard acomodou-se sobre a cama de modo a debruçar-se sobre a vagina de sua namorada e poder massageá-la oralmente. Não era sempre que Ivanna chegava rápido ao ápice, porque vivia incomodada com o fato de seu amado viver uma vida repleta de ameaças e perigos e era difícil separar uma coisa da outra; contudo, naquela noite, instigada pela reaproximação e pelo fato de o homem que admirava acima de tudo e todos ter declarado que a amava, a pimentinha foi capaz de se libertar da necessidade de controle e o sexo oral de seu namorado a fez ver estrelas de prazer. Cheia de energia, a Srta. Deering se levantou e o montou, e inebriou-se com a maravilhosa sensação de tê-lo dentro de si após ter tido um orgasmo, como seu interior estava sensível e dava para senti-lo com ainda mais evidência. Querendo vê-la de perto, Gerard não se deitou, e a conduziu pela cintura em direção ao seu membro, e bebeu de seu prazer ao cavalgá-lo com tanta vontade. Ivanna ofegava a cada vez que o sentia inteiro, e o estimulou ao olhá-lo fundo nos olhos, dizendo silenciosamente que lhe pertencia e que adorava entregar-se a ele daquela maneira. Quando rotacionou os quadris para subir e descer e gemeu alta e descontroladamente, o experiente bruxo não resistiu e ejaculou, abraçando-a em seguida, e afundou o rosto no pescoço fino dela para recuperar-se. Quando a fitou, com o olhar preenchido de amor, torceu para que aquela reconciliação fosse para sempre e que não se separassem nunca mais.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quitinete de Ivanna, maio de 1971</strong>
</p><p>Era uma daquelas madrugadas tensas, em que Ivanna esperava pelo pior – a abordagem de um agente ou uma mensagem do QG contendo horrendas notícias sobre seu namorado – e ela não conseguia dormir. Aflita e vestida somente com uma camiseta dele e a calcinha, deixou a cama e veio para o sofazinho. Passava das duas da madrugada e a funcionária pública até cogitou ferver água para um chá de camomila quando ouviu o trinco mágico se desfazer e da porta surgir Gerard, que parecia ter passado por situações de grande estresse: seus cabelos se viam um pouco desalinhados, o casaco e a calça, sujos de poeira, e o pescoço ainda continha respingos de sangue de seus inimigos. Por reflexo, a Srta. Deering se levantou, nervosa, e o viu se aproximar com um brilho sinistro nos olhos. Ele tinha acabado de cruzar com a Morte e evitado que ela o levasse e ainda sentia os efeitos daquele encontro através de uma incômoda descarga de adrenalina inundando suas veias.</p><p>– Gerard...</p><p>– Estou tão feliz de te ver, Van...</p><p>– Oh, meu amor...</p><p>Por um milissegundo, ela achou que o líder dos Linces ia desabar em lágrimas. Desejando vê-lo de perto, ficou de pé no sofá e envolveu o rosto do namorado com as mãos pequenas, ao que Kinnegan reagiu pegando-a na cintura. Mais uma vez, ele havia escapado de morrer e <em>precisava</em> celebrar a vida. E ninguém melhor do que Ivanna, a quem amava cegamente e queria mais do que tudo, para ajudá-lo naquela tarefa.</p><p>– Você... está com a minha camiseta. – disse, abrindo um sorriso de alívio e deslumbre.</p><p>– Sim... porque tem o seu cheiro. E eu queria senti-lo na minha pele... Dá a sensação de que você está comigo... – murmurou a assistente administrativa, acariciando as linhas do rosto magro e os bigodes de pontas finas de Gerard.</p><p>Comovido, o veterano a beijou com voracidade e foi correspondido, sentindo pelo toque dela como o desejava. Em pouco, devoravam-se descontroladamente. Desequilibrando-se um pouco, Ivanna deu um passo para trás, o que o incentivou a cercá-la. O experiente bruxo arrancou o casaco sujo sem deixar de beijá-la e a sentou no encosto do sofá, de pernas abertas; ajoelhando-se no assento e sustentando as carícias, ouvindo-a estimulá-lo através de gemidos e murmúrios sensuais, ele abriu o zíper da calça e libertou seu membro, que endureceu em segundos com a perspectiva de possuir Ivanna naquele mesmo instante.</p><p>– <em>Eu quero você, Van</em>... Agora...</p><p>A funcionária pública, cujos bicos dos mamilos estavam rijos e evidentes contra o tecido de algodão da camiseta, assentiu com veemência. Com isso, Kinnegan afastou a calcinha dela para o lado e a penetrou com brusquidão, fazendo-a gemer alto, e apreciou como estava aveludada e úmida. Com as mãos, segurou-a pela parte de trás dos joelhos, para mantê-la naquela posição e fodê-la com gosto. Por um triz e se não fosse um combatente eficaz, Gerard poderia nunca mais estar com ela, dentro dela, delirando com sua fenda apertada puxando-o para si, sentindo seu perfume doce, refestelando-se com o deleite gerado pelo corpo e pela alma dela, que se encaixavam tão bem com os dele. Mantendo-a arreganhada, ele meteu na namorada em um ritmo selvagem, grunhindo contra seu ombro, ouvindo-a ofegar de tesão e sentindo-a fincar as unhas em suas costas. Soube que ela gozou quando praticamente miou e pulsou em volta de seu membro. Naquela toada, era impossível durar muito mais, e dentro de pouco Gerard chegou ao clímax, gemendo roucamente com os olhos cerrados e o rosto voltado para o teto. Soltou com delicadeza as pernas dela e afagou seus cabelos amendoados, retornando ao equilibrado estado de serenidade de sempre. Ivanna sorriu, ciente de que aquilo não passava de uma forma inusitada de seu amado expressar que ela era a sua luz no fim do túnel e que a situação-limite experimentada na luta contra as Trevas causara nele uma vontade indômita de sentir-se vivo. Além disso, para ela significava que progressivamente conhecia as mínimas nuances de sua personalidade e não havia nada que a Srta. Deering desejasse mais: ser a mulher que mais conhecia Gerard Kinnegan a fundo e tornar-se, com o avançar dos dias, seu único porto seguro.    </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Casarão dos Kinnegan, outono de 1985</strong>
</p><p>Ao adentrar o casarão, ele podia ouvir a vozinha de Sarah palavreando com a mãe, que estava sentada com ela no sofá comprido da sala de estar. Passava das oito da noite e ele sorriu ao constatar que Maeve, que contava com nove anos, brincava com o irmãozinho Patrick, de seis anos incompletos, sobre o tapete fofo enquanto Ivanna tinha a caçula de quatro aninhos, ostentando um bico do tamanho do mundo, no colo e lhe falava mansamente. Quando viu o pai, a menina desceu das coxas da mãe para pedir o colinho paterno, e os outros dois rebentos também vieram cumprimentá-lo, e ganharam beijos na testa e cabelos, e logo trataram de voltar para a brincadeira.</p><p>– O que foi, Sarinha? Por que está enfezada?</p><p>Ela mostrou o dedinho indicador, que aparentava estar normal.</p><p>– A cadeira “beliscou” o dedo dela e agora está dodói. – explicou Ivanna, abrindo um sorriso. Gerard se inclinou para dar um beijo nos lábios da esposa e, em seguida, ainda com Sarah no colo, sentou-se na poltrona florida.</p><p>– O seu dedo está dodói? Ah não! Deixa o papai dar um beijinho que vai sarar na hora. – disse ele, pegando a mão de sua caçula e cumprindo o que havia prometido. Sarah riu. – Está melhor, não está?</p><p>– Tá.</p><p>Ele piscou para a mulher, que achava a interação de Gerard com os filhos a coisa mais adorável do mundo, e Sarah continuou sentada sobre as pernas do pai. Notando-a sonolenta, ele a deitou como um bebê e voltou-se para Ivanna com <em>aquela</em> carinha de entusiasmo de quando tinha uma fofoca boa para contar.</p><p>– Você nem sabe, Van, o que acabei de ficar sabendo...</p><p>Ajeitando-se no sofá, após recolher o moletonzinho de Patrick que fora parar debaixo da mesa de centro sabe-se lá como, a Sra. Kinnegan o espelhou em termos de empolgação.</p><p>– E o que é?</p><p>– Acho que Lizandra está apaixonada. De verdade.</p><p>– O que? Apaixonada? <em>A Liz?</em></p><p>– Pois é...</p><p>Ivanna pôs uma mecha de cabelos amendoados atrás da orelha e adquiriu uma expressão de espanto.</p><p>– Me conta, Gerry! Por que acha isso?</p><p>– Então... – seguiu ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas, acomodando melhor a caçula, que estava prestes a cair no sono. – Como você sabe, o Velhaco se aposentou. – a funcionária pública concordou com a cabeça. – E eu insisti com o Nicolas para que buscássemos um espião experiente para, ao menos, suprirmos a falta do Norwood. Até aí tranquilo, seguimos com o plano. O Zarest nos cedeu a mansão dele para realizarmos uma conferência em terreno neutro com gente ciente e gente ignorante da seleção, pra não ficar tão tenso, o foco não ser única e exclusivamente esse e podermos avaliar os candidatos em um ambiente social controlado. Você sabe como funciona, não é, amor? Acontece que um sujeito chamou não somente a nossa atenção, <em>mas a de Lizandra também</em>. Vale ressaltar que ele já era um dos nomes mais relevantes e que mais tínhamos em conta. Parece até que a Liz sentiu isso de alguma forma. – ele riu baixinho e pegou a mão de Sarah, que ela havia alçado para cima por alguma razão, na dele. – O nome dele é Fausto Lothard. Irlandês. Desde essa festa (ocasião em que, por acaso, Lizandra foi embora com o Arlequim), ela esteve procurando sozinha por ele em outros eventos.</p><p>– Nossa! Ela não pediu que o Nicolas os conectasse? Ou até mesmo você, o Geoffrey ou o Hector?</p><p>– Pior que não. Acho que a Lizandra, por ter gostado do indivíduo, não queria parecer que estava <span class="u">forçando</span> que saísse com ela já que o irmão dela é o próprio Nicolas Century. – concluiu o vice-líder dos Linces, soando despreocupado. – E, pasme: acabei de ficar sabendo que ela engoliu o orgulho e foi perguntar dele pro Nic. E ele suspeita a mesma coisa que eu: que esse cara abalou as estruturas da Liz e ela o quer de qualquer jeito. E não apenas para... você sabe.</p><p>– Caramba, mas... ela passou uma vida inteira apaixonada pelo Callum. Foram mais de vinte anos. – observou Ivanna, cruzando as pernas, e apoiou o queixo na mão direita.</p><p>– Muito mais. Lembre-se que eles foram o amor de infância um do outro. No entanto, depois que o Lionel nasceu e a Beatrice trouxe os filhos que teve de Callum ao castelo e a Liz pôde conhecê-los melhor, em uma situação de trégua, acredito que tenha se conformado com o destino. Demorou, mas a ficha caiu. E pode ser que nessa ela tenha aberto o coração e o universo resolveu pô-la à prova. É o que eu acho.</p><p>A assistente administrativa sorriu, contente pela possibilidade de a vida de Lizandra mudar para melhor, caso essa paixão vingasse e o tal Lothard fosse um homem compatível com a primogênita de Lady Artúria. Como estava tarde, o casal percebeu que precisava colocar as crianças na cama. Tendo obtido sucesso, Gerard anunciou que tomaria um banho antes de dormir. Relaxado, ele saiu do banheiro distraído, enrolando a pontinha do bigode, e perdeu o ar quando se deu conta de que Ivanna o aguardava com uma linda camisola azul de seda rendada nas alças, no topo dos seios e na bainha. Deitada na cama, a Sra. Kinnegan a ergueu para expor as coxas e a calcinha igualmente sensual. De repente, as calças do pijama dele ficaram muito apertadas.</p><p>– Resolvi fazer um agradinho pro meu marido... o que achou? – ronronou ela, ondulando a coluna e convocando-o com sua linguagem corporal a tomá-la.</p><p>– <em>Oh,</em> Van...</p><p>Com um sorriso cafajeste, Gerard foi até a esposa, cobriu-os com a colcha, encaixou-se entre as pernas dela e apagou a luz mágica. Massageou o clitóris e a vulva dela com os dedos enquanto a beijava na boca, e, sem cerimônias, pôs o pênis para fora, afastou a calcinha para o lado e penetrou Ivanna, abafando um gemido dela com os lábios.</p><p>– <em>Shhh</em>... as crianças vão ouvir... vai ter que gozar gostoso baixinho... <em>hummm...</em></p><p>– Oh, Gerry... – sussurrou ela, entre os braços do marido, entrecruzando as pernas atrás da lombar dele, atraindo-o para si. – <em>Hmm</em>... gostou da surpresa, meu amor?</p><p>– Adorei... – devolveu ele, prosseguindo com o vai-e-vem, plantando beijos amorosos sobre a pele macia. – <em>Ah...!</em> ...você é perfeita...  </p><p>Naquela circunstância específica e outras parecidas, em que precisavam ser discretos e fazer o menos de barulho possível, Gerard se utilizava de uma técnica que sabia enlouquecer sua mulher: ele rotacionava os quadris e sustentava uma penetração mais rápida e curta, em que saía pouco dela, e mantinha a boca próxima ao seu ouvido, para que se embriagasse de suas reações vocais, a respiração ofegante, os elogios murmurados. Certo de que a faria gozar em pouco e sentindo como deslizava com ainda mais facilidade, ele aumentou um pouco a firmeza. Foi quando a luz do corredor acendeu.  </p><p>– ...<em>não vai sozinha não, Sarah!</em> Volta aqui!</p><p>Era a voz de Maeve, responsável e “mãezinha” desde muito cedo.</p><p>– Mas eu tô com sede, Maeve! – retrucou a caçula, soando manhosa e sonolenta.</p><p>– Eu vou com você pegar água! Espera por mim.</p><p>Gerard interrompeu os movimentos e fitou a esposa, cujo semblante enxergava graças à luz advinda de fora do quarto.</p><p>– <em>Droga</em>... devo ter me esquecido de deixar a garrafinha de água delas e do Patrick. – sussurrou a matriarca, ainda ofegante. – Sabe como é, estive distraída pensando em <em>outra coisa</em>... – O veterano riu e fez que ia sair dela e levantar, mas as pernas de Ivanna o impediram. – <em>Onde vai?</em></p><p>Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>– Ué. Vou pegar água pra elas.</p><p>– A Maeve dá um jeito nisso, Gerry. Ela é minha filha ou não é?</p><p>Gerard riu mais uma vez e aguardou imóvel junto de Ivanna até que os passos das meninas fossem ouvidos e a luz do corredor apagasse. Esperaram mais alguns segundinhos de segurança, para se certificarem de que voltaram a dormir e não haveria mais movimentação na casa. Foi a deixa para que ele voltasse a focar na delícia que estavam aprontando e prosseguisse com a transa, caprichando na técnica supracitada. Depois de fazer a esposa gozar e segui-la pouco depois, os Kinnegan puderam dormir, relaxados, sem mais interrupções.</p><p> </p><p>///</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>